Session 99
Back - Next (Back to Logs) This session was played on January 25, 2019. Synopsis Kendall goes home, Malica stays home, and everyone else gets ready to head south to investigate the missing people and murders connected to the Moonborn. Heading south on their cart and horses, they stop at Landharbor where they do a little information gathering, finding little usefull information. Then they continue south into the swamp where the cart gets stuck and half the group kills a venom troll. Trivia * Transcript 11 Takaramont 3Y20 Riverrun, Vyon, Dawnguard HQ When Sariel, Bri, Danai, Malica, and Urrak wake and head downstairs, they find the downstairs room empty. No smell of coffee or breakfast or tea in the air. No sounds of cooking from the kitchen. PM Urrak: Urrak comes downstairs slowly and heads to the main dining area. She looks around, intrigued by the quiet, and pokes her head into the kitchen. PM DM: There's a teapot on the oven, but the water's cold and there are two empty, unused mugs on the counter. PM Urrak: Urrak looks at the teapot. She touches it, realizes it's cold, and moves to pick up a mug and, not really knowing why, turns it over a bit to "inspect" it. After a few moments she opens the cellar door, calling for Gunnloda PM DM: There's no answer. PM Sariel: Sariel looks around curiously. PM Urrak: She heads down and goes to talk to Stool. "Hey lil buddy, y'seen Gunnloda around recently?" PM DM: Stool: "Last night? Is she gone again already? I missed her." PM Urrak: "Usually she's up and makin' breakfast by now, bless her. Kitchen's cold. Y'didn't see her at all this mornin'?" PM DM: Stool: "No, just Kendall. She was looking for tea. I like her." PM Sariel: Sariel calls down to the cellar, "Did you find anyone down there?" PM Urrak: "I like her too," Urrak smiles and pats their cap. She turns and yells up to Sariel "No one but Stool, our lil' mushroom friend. They say they haven't seen Gunnloda since last night." PM Urrak: "Come on down, they love meetin' new folks" PM Sariel: Sariel walks down into the cellar. PM Brimeia: Bri strolls downstairs lazily, frowning a bit when she notices the morning crowd isn't around. PM Brimeia: She heads toward the kitchen when she hears noise that way. PM Brimeia: Bri heads down to the cellar as well. PM DM: There's a mushroom, about two and a half feet tall, with little feet and a brown, spotted cap standing in front of Urrak. As you approach, they puff spores in Sariel's face, and then she hears in her head, "Hi, new friend! I'm Stool! Who are you?" PM Sariel: Sariel sneezes, and then laughs, "Hello Mushroom Friend Stool, I'm Sariel. Sea Captain Extraordinaire." PM DM: Stool: "Wow! .....what's a sea captain?" PM Sariel: Sariel scratches at the back of her neck, "aaah, someone who travels the ocean?" She looks up at Urrak uncertainly, wondering if she'll have to explain the ocean. PM Brimeia: "I see you met our lil friend, Stool," Bri says with a grin. PM Urrak: Urrak laughs, "Aye, she has. If she ain't careful she'll be stuck in a long long game o' twenty questions." PM DM: Upstairs, you hear Kendall and Gunnloda's voices enter. PM Urrak: Urrak looks up when she hears them enter, "Well, that solves that." PM Sariel: Sariel looks toward the cellar door curiously at the voices upstairs. PM DM: Stool wiggles their little cap. "Nice to meet you, Sea Captain Sariel!" PM Sariel: Sariel smiles down at her new friend, "Nice to meet you!" PM Urrak: Urrak heads back upstairs, "See ya later, lil buddy." PM Sariel: Sariel waves a little to Stool and follows Urrak upstairs. PM Brimeia: Bri decides to pause and check up on Stool. "Been a while, lil buddy. How have you been?" PM DM: Stool: "Good. Malica brings me food from the taverns sometimes." PM Brimeia: "Ah, that's good. Glad you had someone to keep you company and bring you some food. I'll see you later, Stool!" Bri gives them a gentle pat before heading up to join the others. PM Urrak: Urrak heads towards the sounds of Gunnloda and Kendall, "Hey, good mornin', ye two. We were worried there for a sec." PM DM: Kendall: "Didn't mean to make ya worry." PM Urrak: "Ach, no worries. Shouldn't have jus' assumed ye'd be up an' makin' food for us ungrateful jerks." Urrak chuckles and rubs her neck PM Seirixori: Seir walks in not too long after. Her arms, and mouth, full of food. She sets most of it down on the table, a bunch of breakfast pastries and a few churros. She deliberately goes to Sariel and hands her a churro, then heads up the stairs, all without saying a word. PM Urrak: "She wants ye t' try it. They're pretty good." Urrak finds a seat and stretches her shoulders. PM Sariel: Sariel's eyes widen in delight at the churro and calls up, "Thank you!" PM DM: Gunnloda: "I would have, but we had t'go elsewhere and Seirixori wanted t'bring pastries back." PM Urrak: "Please, we're jus' happy yer alright." Urrak shoves a pastry in her mouth, suddenly starving PM Brimeia: Brimeia brightens at the sight of breakfast and opens her mouth to say thanks, but Seirixori disappears up the stairs before she gets a chance and she frowns a bit as she tilts her head. PM Brimeia: "Is... she alright?" PM Sariel: Sariel sits down and munches on the churro. PM DM: Gunnloda glances at the stairs. "She's... got a lot on her mind." PM Brimeia: "Ah, right." Brimeia nods, though she still looks a bit worried as she glances up the stairs a moment too, before turning back to the rest of the party. PM Brimeia: "How is it, Sariel?" PM Sariel: Sariel hums contentedly, "It's delicious." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks into the guild hall, dressed in her armor. PM Seirixori: "Good, I would hate to kick you out if you didn't like them," Seir jokes from the stairs in her raggedy tank top, and her hair in a high ponytail instead of the double braids she usually has. PM Sariel: Sariel grins, "It'd be a pity to lose my membership so soon." PM Brimeia: "Good, I'm glad." Brimeia plucks up one of the pastries and bites into it heartily. PM DM: Malica comes downstairs and sits in Urrak's lap. "So... what's next on the big list of things to do?" PM Urrak: Urrak wraps her arms around her and buries her face in Malica's neck, grumbling something filthy in her ear. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Taking a seat at the table, Ryleigh says, "I'm glad you asked Malica, because I'd like to propose we check out the disappearances and murders south of here." PM Urrak: Urrak looks up, "Th' Moonborn thing?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We're not investigating the ridiculous notion that the Moonborn lives," Ryleigh answers, a bit of heat to her voice, "but there are actual innocent people being persecuted simply because they look like he did." PM Sariel: Sariel sobers, and munches quietly on a pastry. PM Seirixori: "Are we going to leave today?" Seir asks softly, still by the stairs. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's eyes glance in her direction, but then she looks at her hands. "I'd like to, but I know that it's sudden and I'd understand if you all wanted some leisure time. Regardless, I'm going with or without the group." PM Seirixori: Seir hesitates briefly, nods, and heads back upstairs. PM Urrak: "Sounds like th' answer's yes." Urrak smirks PM Urrak: She stands up, scooping Malica into her arms and spinning her before setting the changeling down gently beside her. "Come with us? It'd be good material fer yer set." PM DM: Malica giggles and gives Urrak a long kiss. "As much as I'd love to spend more time with you... I'd really rather stay in a big city where I'm safer." Urrak: "Alright, alright," she gives her a quick kiss, "Knock 'em dead out there, raxo." PM Seirixori: Seir comes back down, this time with her armor partially on and in the process of braiding half of her hair. She sits near Ryleigh. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh moves next to Seir and offers to braid the other half of her hair. PM Seirixori: Seir smiles and nods. PM DM: Kendall claps her hands together once and says, "Well, I suppose that's my cue to get back to Vecbony. Was a pleasure seeing you all again." PM Brimeia: "Thanks, Kendall. Safe.. travels?" PM Seirixori: "You're welcome to come back whenever," Seir mumbles around a hairtie. PM Urrak heads upstairs to grab her pack and sword and come back down to the dining room. "Leavin' so soon, Kendall?" PM DM: Kendall: "Well, if you're leaving, there's not much reason to stay, is there?" PM Urrak: "True true. Like Seirixori said, safe travels, Kendall." Urrak smiles and sits back down, waiting for the group to be ready and stealing a bit more time with Malica PM Seirixori: Seir snorts, "You know you like teleporting to Gunnloda and finding us in weird places." PM DM: Kendall chuckles. "Only if she knows I'm coming." PM Seirixori: Seir looks like she's about to say something but just grins and keeps it to herself instead. "Be safe." Seir says, suddenly serious. PM DM: Kendall nods to Seir with an, "I will," and she and Gunnloda walk into the kitchen. PM Ryleigh Alastair: When she's finished braiding Seir's hair, she whispers something to her then says aloud, "I'd like to get on the road fairly soon... every minute we waste is precious in a situation like this..." PM Urrak: "Ready when ye are," Urrak presses a kiss to Malica's cheek and stands. PM Brimeia: Brimeia finishes off her pastry and grabs another to go. PM Seirixori: Seir pouts, "Aww." She stands as well, "Shit," she runs back upstairs and returns quickly with her new shield, several symbols painted on it. "I almost forgot." PM DM: Gunnloda disappears upstairs to get dressed as well, then comes back down to take Seir's hand. PM Brimeia: Bri looks in the direction Seir went with a quizzical look. PM Brimeia: "That looks fancy," she says when Seir returns with the shield. PM Seirixori: Seir looks at it for a second and then shrugs, "Not really, it's just a regular shield with some stuff I put on it." PM Brimeia: Brimeia shrugs. "Still looks pretty neat to me." PM Urrak: "Some new hardware, eh? Looks good, hope it helps," Urrak crosses her arms. "Well then, lead th' way Ryleigh." PM Sariel: Sariel stands, but grabs the last churro for the road. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh exits the guild hall and walks to the side, where their horses and cart are. She leads the horses from the stable and to the cart, starting to harness them. PM DM: As a reminder, your company does own two horses- a brown one named Monty and a grey/white doppled named Rainsilver- and an open top cart that will fit six riders- 2 up front driving and 4 in the back. PM Seirixori: Seir, being Seir, starts talking to the horses like they're her best friends. PM Urrak: Urrak will drive PM Ryleigh Alastair: As the others finish harnessing the horses, Ryleigh starts singing a wild tune and after some time, a large black warhorse with a beautiful white mane and tail appears. Ryleigh smiles at her, rubbing her nose and then mounting her. PM Seirixori: Seir practically yells, "You didn't tell me you could do that!?" Very much transfixed by the new horse. PM Brimeia: "That's a neat trick." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "You never asked?" Ryleigh says to Seir with a smile. PM Seirixori: "Rude," Seir teases and jumps in the back a little reluctantly. PM DM: So Ry's on her mount, Urrak's driving. Are the rest of you in the back or is anyone riding up front with her? PM Sariel: Sariel climbs in the back of the cart and tries to get comfy. PM DM: Gunnloda squeezes in next to Seir. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Looking around the group, seeing they're ready to go, Ryleigh pats her horses neck and says, "Adventure!" Her horse neighs, pawing the ground at her name and starts to trot off in the direction they need to go. PM Sariel: Sariel smirks to herself. PM Brimeia: Brimeia hops into the cart. PM Urrak: Urrak sets off, following Ryleigh Leaving Riverrun PM DM: So you all head through Riverrun, pointing out landmarks for Sariel's sake- the large Castle Riverrun decorated with huge blue and silver tapestries with the Moonstream symbol. the Muyar and Blukress Rivers as you pass over them, the Riverfront where all the exotic foods and music are... PM DM: And in time you head down the Spine of the World, past the city gates and through the farmlands surrounding this, the largest city on the continent. It takes a good hour, hour and a half to actually get across the whole city and into the wilds beyond, though "wilds" is a poor choice of words. There are occasional collections of trees here and there, but for the most part, this area is full of farms and grasslands. PM DM: Let's get some perception checks, please! PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((2)) PM Seirixori: ((23)) PM Urrak: ((13)) PM Sariel: ((23)) PM Brimeia: ((nat 1)) PM DM: Sariel and Seir both see a humanoid on foot, peering at each passing traveler ahead. PM Seirixori: "Ryleigh," Seir calls out to her and points out the person,"Seem a little weird?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Hello there," Ryleigh shouts to them. PM Sariel: Sariel notices the bystander but says nothing. PM DM: The figure raises their hand in greeting. "Hello. I'm looking for a human man with dark hair fleeing towards Riverrun. You haven't seen anyone suspicious on your way, have you?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We haven't, and we've been traveling for a few hours." PM Seirixori: Seir watches them intently. PM Sariel: Sariel narrows her eyes at the traveler, "Not sure it's any of our business who comes and goes from Riverrun." PM DM: The woman looks past Ry towards the cart. She's a half-elf with tan skin, bright green eyes, and greenish-brown hair. She sweeps her eyes over the people within with a look then smiles at Ryleigh. "Well, thank you. Be safe." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh gives her a smile. "Good luck," she says and clicks her tongue for Adventure to start walking. PM Urrak: Urrak nods to the woman and follows PM Sariel: Sariel watches the woman as they ride away. PM DM: She continues walking towards Riverrun, flagging down people traveling north as she goes. PM Urrak: "Well that was weird," Urrak says, mostly to herself. "Wonder who she's chasin'." PM Brimeia: "Chasing? She's just standing in that one spot though." PM Urrak: "Well, followin' at least. Lookin' for." she shrugs PM Ryleigh Alastair: "There's a lot of travel up and down the Spine. It's the main trading route from Vydenia to Thista." PM Urrak: "Easy enough place fer a bounty hunter er th' like t' ask for leads, then. Makes sense she'd stop there a spell." Landharbor PM DM: As the sun starts sinking towards the horizon, there's buildings ahead. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We should stop here, in Landharbor, for the night and then head out tomorrow morning," Ryleigh announces to the group. PM Urrak: "Alright," Urrak nods "Sounds good." PM Seirixori: "Landharbor," Seir says, "Were all the good names taken?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh laughs. "It's called Landharbor because it sits at the edge of the swamp." PM DM: So you continue into town. It does, indeed, sit at the northern edge of the Isolone Swamp and is mostly used as a traveler's stop for people coming in and out of the swamp or the Ebedine College to the west. It's a fairly small farming and trade community, but has more inns than a town of its size should reasonably require. PM Ryleigh Alastair: As they walk through town, Ryleigh seems to pick a random inn for them to stay at and procures their stay for the evening. PM Urrak: Urrak ties up the horses as Ryleigh gets the rooms, following the group inside afterwards. PM DM: This particular inn is called The Disappointing Mage. It's of decent quality and will stable your horses and cart, and you can get a decent meal and drinks before bed. PM DM: There's a half-elf man sitting on a stool in the corner, strumming a song about the Moonborn. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh rolls her eyes at the song. PM Urrak: Urrak disappears for a moment and reappears with a cask of ale, "Mal wasn't kiddin'. It really is bein' talked about all over." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "The Moonborn was a big deal," Ryleigh murmurs. PM Urrak: "Guess so," Urrak takes a large swig and keeps watching the performer. PM Seirixori: "Better not have too many of those," Seir says to Urrak as she cuddles with Gunnloda. PM Urrak: "I'll be fine, thank ye, Seirixori." Urrak says over her shoulder PM DM: The song's basically a history lesson of who Prince Badru was- Born early to our Queen as Vydea looked down during a silver-rimmed Muyar Moon, he was the great king of prophecy, stolen too soon by the Misty Wilds. PM Ryleigh Alastair: As the song progresses, Ryleigh goes to the bar and orders 2 drinks, then comes back and hands one to Seir. PM Seirixori: "Ry, what are the Misty Wilds?" She asks when Ryleigh returns and takes the drink. PM Sariel: Sariel also gets a drink from the bar. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "You remember the Northern Woods where the Temple of Vol was? Where all that weird stuff happened? The Misty Wilds is another name for them." PM DM: Drinks are not included in your room fees and you'll need to take 5cp each from your inventory to order them, but otherwise, feel free. PM Seirixori: Seir nods and makes a face at her drink as it tingles her nose, but she drinks it. She shrugs and takes a few more drinks, "This is better than coffee, at least." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh smiles and shakes her head. "At least you like one Omphalos beverage." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Once the bard finishes singing his song, Ryleigh approaches him to ask a few questions. PM Seirixori: Seir follows Ryleigh. Seiryleigh and the bard 9:53 PM] DM: The bard notices Ryleigh's approach and gives her a cocky smile. "You're far fancier than this mud soaked place. What's your business?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: She smiles charmingly at him. "Taking my friends up and down the Spine, so they can better admire the beauty of Vyon." Ryleigh takes a seat near him and continues, "I couldn't help but admire your song. Rumor has it the Moonborn has been sighted south of here." PM DM: Bard: "That's what they're saying, yeah. In fact... I have it on good authority that he's in Ascus, waiting for the right moment to make his move." PM DM: He leans in as he's saying this like it's a secret he's sharing. PM Seirixori: Seir watches, not sitting just yet. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Ascus?" Ryleigh gives him a 'oh really' look and looks excited by the news. "I've heard Tilman's people are hunting the Moonborn now..." she leans closer and whispers, "There's talk of kidnapping and murder." PM DM: He raises his eyebrows. "Really? Well, I mean... it makes sense, but I'd heard he was hiding in plain sight in Tilman's court." He laughs a little. "Wouldn't have to hunt long to find him there." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh chuckles along with him, then gives him a polite nod, dropping 2 silver into his collection pot. PM DM: He winks a bit. "You know... I'm always looking for someone to help warm my bed, if you're interested." PM Seirixori: Seir comes up to Ryleigh, leaning heavily into her, "Ryleeiiigh, I'm bored." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm flattered," Ryleigh says, smiling politely. Then Seir comes over and her comment makes Ryleigh laugh. "Perhaps a shared song sometime instead." PM DM: "You sure? I could regale you with the time I met the Prince myself... You can even bring your friend along with you." PM Seirixori: "Oh, fancy." Seir laughs. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Rolling her eyes at Seir, Ryleigh continues to charmingly grin at the bard, trying to let him down with practiced finesse, "I'm sure, but please, keep playing - I've halted your wonderful music for too long." She then pulls Seir back towards the table where their group is. PM DM: "I hate to watch you go, but love to watch you leave," he calls after her. Then he picks up his lute and starts another song. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh actually shakes her head, but there's a small smile on her face. Urrak and the grouch PM Urrak: Urrak scans the bar, looking for anyone that stands out PM DM: There's a lot of travelers and merchants and most are in small groups. Most have weapons among the groups, though some are obviously hired hands protecting unarmed, more wealthy patrons. PM Urrak: Urrak tries to find a single, somewhat agreeable looking mercenary/adventurer PM DM: Finding someone who is both those things is not likely, but there is a man sitting at the bar, eating alone, back to the room. He has a longbow on his back and a standard-looking longsword on his hip. PM Urrak: Urrak sits beside him at the bar and orders another drink. She looks over at the man and nods, "Evenin'." PM DM: He sort of grunts in response. He's human, bulky, hasn't shaved in a couple days. PM Urrak: "Comin' er goin', Kh'ladol?" She asks as she sets down the coppers for her drink and his next round. PM DM: "Both." PM Urrak: "You a merc? Bodyguard?" Urrak takes a sip of her ale PM DM: He glances over at Urrak and back to his food. "You don't seem to need my services." PM Urrak: "Definitely not, friend. I'm more interested in gettin' some info," she leans a bit closer and speaks softer, "I'm lookin' fer this guy they call th' Moonborn. Y'seen him? Or heard anythin' about him?" PM DM: He snorts into his cup. "'Course I've heard of him. Who hasn't?" PM Urrak: "Yer tellin' me, seems everywhere I go I hear about him. But what's weird is he seems t' be everywhere at once, accordin' to average folks. But ye look like ye've been travelin', yer experienced. Any o' those theories sound more true than the others?" PM DM: "You wanna know what's true? He's dead. The end. People gotta fuckin' move on." PM Urrak: "Y'think so? S'ppose ye might be right, " she taps the counter as she stands, "Thanks, friend." PM Urrak: Urrak heads back towards the rest of the group. "So, bard tell ye anythin' interestin'?" PM Seirixori: "That he has the hots for Ryleigh." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh rolls her eyes at them. PM Urrak: "Oh, another admirer?" Urrak chuckles "Cute." she crosses her arms, "Anythin' else? I talked t' a guy at th' bar that was no help. Says he thinks people should get over it. He's dead." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I believe the same thing. Unfortunately, rumored Moonborn sightings are causing real, alive people to go missing and show up murdered. So here we are." PM Urrak: "Aye, here we are." Urrak sighs. "Well, guess we'll figure out more as we go on." PM Brimeia: "So how are we gonna stop it?" PM Seirixori: "Still need to really figure out what's going on before we can answer that," Seir says as she stands, "Night." She tugs Gunnloda with her, figuring she'll get filled in later if anything else is talked about. PM Sariel: Sariel drinks the last of her ale and heads to her room. "G'night." PM Urrak: "I'm those two, g'night ye all. See ya in th' mornin'." Urrak also leaves PM DM: The night comes to a close, you all find your beds, and in the morning get ready to head into the swamp. Urrak's buddy's downstairs, looking for under-armed travelers headed south. The bard is nowhere to be seen. PM Urrak: Urrak goes to the bar and orders some breakfast. She nods to the man she spoke to last night, and goes off to find a table to eat at. PM DM: Unless you guys are desperate to talk to the same people again... Breakfast is had, the horses readied, and in no time, you're back on the road. Isolone Swamp PM DM: The grasslands quickly change to swampland as you continue south. The road is windy, trying to keep to the firmest, driest bits of land, though there are many places where the road turns to wood bridges and supports. The swamp is full of tall, thin trees that grow out of the waters and mud. PM DM: Perception checks please. PM Urrak: ((4)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((18)) PM Brimeia: ((4)) PM Seirixori: ((21)) PM Sariel: ((18)) PM DM: And Urrak, let me get a Wisdom+proficiency check from you. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Homashoc," Ryleigh says, pointing the direction. "Do you think you could send some of your friends to go look for us? It's not safe to stray off the path." PM Urrak: ((8)) PM Sariel: Sariel snaps out of day dream, "Are there supposed to be lights in the swamp?" PM DM: As Ryleigh points off in the distance, Urrak looks that way too, accidentally pulling the reins to the side. The horses jerk a bit, but as they right themselves, one of the wheels catches in the mud and there's a loud crack sound from beneath the cart. PM Seirixori: Seir, already looking in that direction, nods, "Of course." She steadies herself after the mishap then conjures 8 swamp related animals and sends them off to what she sees. "Please let me know what you find over there, friends." PM Urrak: Urrak halts the horses, "FUCK-in' fuck." She looks behind her "Everyone ok?" PM Sariel: Sariel curses as the cart jostles. PM Seirixori: She gets out of the cart, "Maybe we should take turns doing that," Seir mutters. She'll cast speak with animals if/when any of them come back. PM DM: Eight giant frogs go hopping through the swamp. PM DM: Slap squish slap squish bud weeeeeis slap squish... PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh halts Adventure as the cart stops. She turns her horse around to look at the cart. ((14)) PM Urrak: Urrak will try to get the cart out of the mud to inspect the damage PM DM: Give me an investigation check, Urrak. PM Urrak: ((6)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Something's off about this wheel." Ryleigh points. PM Urrak: "I heard it crack fer sure, jus' wonderin' how badly it's busted...Anyone here know how t' Mend?" PM DM: Gunnloda shakes her head. "It's not one I know, no." PM Brimeia: "Pretty sure Eya's spooky magic doesn't include fixing stuff." PM Urrak: "Might have t' ditch th' cart, Ry," Urrak looks over to the paladin, "We can unhitch th' horses." PM DM: The frogs come back. PM Seirixori: Seir casts speak with animals and asks them what they found. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm going to ride back and see if there's someone who can help," Ryleigh says to the group. "Seirixori, do you want to come with me?" PM Seirixori: Her eyes light up and she nods to Ryleigh while listening to the frogs. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh offers her hand to Seir and pulls her up onto Adventure. PM Seirixori: She frowns moments later, "Stars and... animals?" Seir gets herself situated on the horse. "Is it ok to leave them here?" PM Sariel: Sariel watches silently as Ryleigh and Seir ready to leave. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "They'll be fine, and we'll be right back. I just want to see if there's someone nearby." PM Urrak: "Aye, go on, we'll be alright." PM Sariel: Sariel pulls out her dagger and starts fiddling with it. PM Seirixori: Seir thanks her frog friends and then excitedly starts talking to and petting Adventure. PM Ryleigh Alastair: With Seirixori situated in front of her, Ryleigh grips the reigns and clicks her tongue for Adventure to start galloping. PM DM: Seir and Ry head back towards Landharbor to the north. Seeking a cart repair 11:11 PM] DM: You guys head off towards Landharbor. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh has Adventure at a decent trot. PM DM: Perception checks? PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((13)) PM Seirixori: ((15)) PM DM: You see a cart headed your way. It's loaded with supplies, and there are two men sitting in the front, each with crossbows sitting in holsters next to them. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh slows their pace and waves to them. "Excuse me?" Ryleigh says once they're close enough. PM DM: The man without reins puts his hand on his crossbow. "Yeah?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We don't want any trouble," Ryleigh quickly says. "Our cart is up the road a bit. Our driver ran it off the road and now its damaged, would you or your traveling companion have the ability to help us fix it?" PM DM: Roll persuasion PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((14)) PM DM: He peers at her for a second. "Depends what's wrong with it, but we got tools, yeah." PM Ryleigh Alastair: She grins at him. "Excellent, and I'm not sure what's wrong with it." Ryleigh pulls Adventure around and has her trot beside their cart. PM DM: "Guess we'll have to take a look then. You must not come through often to travel without tools." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Yeah, in hindsight, I should have thought about that. I've traveled the Spine a few times, but it's been a while." PM Seirixori: "I honestly don't even know where we are." PM DM: The driver pipes up. "Isolone Swamp. Worst bit of land north of the border. Other than the Bog, anyway." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "All of Vyon can't be beautiful," Ryleigh says with a small laugh. PM Seirixori: "It's not that bad." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Parts of it are... but the part the Spine runs through isn't terrible." She doesn't say it very loud, because Seir's so close. PM DM: "Gotta be real careful in parts of the swamp though. Can get dangerous, especially if you run off the road." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We haven't run into anything yet, but being a stationary object definitely makes us more vulnerable." PM DM: "Lots of crocs out there." PM Seirixori: "Really?" Seir grins, now more interested. PM DM: "Mhm... seen 'em take down a whole group traveling through." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "She likes animals," Ryleigh explains. PM Seirixori: She then addresses Ryleigh, "Oh! I can actually turn you into one now, too." She laughs. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "What?" Ryleigh asks. "You can turn me into an animal?" PM Seirixori: "Yeah! Into a lot of things, actually. But only if you want. I was saving it in case you get really hurt." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh chuckles a bit. "Just ask first, unless I'm in danger... then you have my permission to turn me into something." PM DM: And you guys see the group gathered around a dead body, and we're ending here. Back to the swamp- venom troll PM DM: Anything you all are doing while you wait? PM Urrak: ((nah I don't think so)) PM Brimeia: ((nah nothing important. probably more terrible flirtation from bri :joy: )) PM Sariel: Sariel picks up a twig and starts whittling it. PM DM: A couple minutes pass. Perception checks, please. PM Urrak: ((4)) PM Brimeia: "You certainly seem to have nimble fingers there." PM Urrak: Urrak chuckles and leans against the cart PM Sariel: "Oh my god." PM DM: Gunnloda: "Whatcha makin' Sariel?" PM Brimeia: ((13)) PM Sariel: ((20)) PM Sariel: "It's not really enough to make anything, I'm just bored." PM Sariel: Sariel gags, "What is that awful smell??" PM DM: The horses start to shake their heads and paw at the ground, fidgeting. PM Sariel: She abandons the twig to cover her nose. PM Urrak: Urrak sniffs and gags as well. She looks over to see the horses "I got a bad feelin' about this." PM DM: Perception again, pls PM Urrak: ((8)) PM Sariel: ((15)) PM Brimeia: ((19)) PM DM: Everyone but Urrak sees, coming around a bunch of trees, a creature probably 10-12 feet tall, green, with weird proportions and wounds and boils all over it, headed in your direction. Urrak will have to wait a round to act. PM DM: Roll initiative, please. PM Urrak: ((12)) PM Brimeia: ((14)) PM Sariel: ((28.18)) PM Sariel: Sariel throws the dagger in her hand at the creature as it comes into view. ((9)) PM DM: @Sariel ! PM DM: It's not actually in range for a dagger throw yet, unless you want to do it at disadvantage. PM Sariel: ((so I can roll less than a 9? lmao it wasn't gonna hit anyway)) PM DM: Fair enough. PM DM: Staying in the cart? PM Sariel: Sariel jumps out of the cart. PM DM: @Brimeia PM Brimeia: ((I don't have enough movement to melee right?)) PM DM: No, but you could dash to it or move and ready an attack. PM Brimeia: Brimeia hops out of the cart and pulls out her greataxe, ready to swing. PM DM: @Urrak PM DM: skipped because surprise. PM DM: The creature is going to lumber around the trees and move towards Bri, and she gets her readied attack. PM DM: @Brimeia attack? PM Brimeia: ((yes)) PM Brimeia: ((13 a, 13 d)) PM DM: Bri's axe swings and misses, then it attacks. The first claw hits for 11 slashing and 7 poison damage, and while the second misses, he scoops her up enough to bite her arm for 8 piercing and 8 poison for a grand total of 34 points of damage. PM DM: Gunnloda jumps out of the cart, hammer in hand, but then her eyes turn dark and she points her hammer, and the earth around the creature explodes into a geyser of mud, muck, stone, and water. It is knocked prone and tries to shield its face from the falling debris as it all falls back to the ground. It takes 22 bludgeoning damage. and Bri takes another 6 poison damage as bits of blood and ick splash off it onto her. PM DM: @Sariel PM DM: If you're attacking in melee, you can attack at advantage because it's prone, so re roll the offhand dagger. PM Sariel: Sariel runs to flank the creature and attacks. ((idk how to annotate all that)) PM DM: (18 a, 13p+1cold, 15a, 8d, 13 sneak) PM Sariel: ((thanks)) PM DM: Sariel starts slicing ribbons into the prone creature, but as she does, some of its blood sprays back at her, giving her 7 and 9 points of poison damage. PM DM: @Brimeia PM DM: It is still prone, so you have advantage. PM Brimeia: Brimeia decides the gross monster thing really hurts, rages, and swings recklessly. PM Brimeia: ((22 a, 10 d)) PM DM: It's prone. You don't have to swing reckless to get advantage. PM DM: That hits. But you take another 9 poison damage from the splash back. You have another attack, right? PM Brimeia: ((19 a, 16 d)) PM Brimeia: ((also ancestors) PM DM: Bri smacks the thing right in the gut, causing another 8 poison damage to herself. PM DM: @Urrak PM Urrak: Urrak runs towards the creature and slashes at it with her greatsword PM DM: Urrak manages to slash the thing, taking 7 and 8 poison damage, but it practically deflates, all the tension in its body going lax after the last hit. PM Sariel: "Gross." PM Urrak: Urrak coughs and wipes some goo off of her, "Y'can say that again." PM DM: And as Seir and Ry come into view with a couple dudes on a cart, we're going to call it for the night.